Stress during dental procedures is a problem for both the patient and the dentist. Many patients avoid the dental situation until they are forced to go because of their perception of the situation as stressful. This results in por oral health. From the dentist's standpoint the difficult patient results in loss of time and unnecessary difficulty in executing necessary procedures. The proposed research is designed to lead to the development of practical techniques for reducing patient stress in dentistry and similar health related treatment procedures. At the same time the research will increase our understanding of the mechanisms involved in stress reduction in situations which include potentially aversive stimulation. Three approaches for controlling patient behavior will be investigated: 1) the use of perceived control which provides the patient with a signal device for communication, 2) the use of distraction by means of a television driving simulator, and 3) relaxation to counter the anxiety response by means of tape recorded relaxation instructions. The second portion of the study will attempt to improve the techniques which we find most productive. In addition, patient variables will be investigated to see if different techniques are more successful with different types of patients. Evaluation of the technique will be under rigorous control conditions from the point of view of both the dentist and the patient. Physiological and behavioral indices will be used.